trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Biggie and the Disastrous Dance
Biggie and the Disastrous Dance is a book released in the US and focusing on Biggie. About This was book aimed at 7-10 year old children. It was sold as book 1 of the "Trolls Chapter Books" series as a stand alone story, then later with the other 3 books in a "Rock 'n' Troll Collection". It comes with a pull-out bookmark at the back. Plot Cooper is delivering mail in Troll village to every Troll he meets. He delivers a invite to Smidge at her pod who questions what the invitation is for to which Cooper says "nothing". This confuses Smidge as to why he is inviting everyone to nothing, but he says its an invite to "something" and eventually mentions that Poppy sent the invites. The invitation from Poppy isn't much use as its a meeting to be held that morning, with no indication when it is in the morning and its morning already. Cooper then realises he has to deliver a lot of invites before noon and zips off. Smidge rushes to the meeting and everyone is there. It turns out the invitation is for a dance, in the crowd and even Branch cheered. DJ Suki comments that she has never seen Branch dance and he claims he does, he shows her his moves and accidentally bumps into other Trolls. The other Trolls think Branch needs medical attention and express concerns. Poppy continues her announcement and states the dance will be based upon groups. Each group must come up with a dance routine that shows off their special moves. There will be a big dance in 3 days for every Troll to attend. Guy Diamond and Cooper decide to team up together due to both having some unique moves and head to Guy's dance studio. they decide to make the moves first and match the music afterwards rather then picking the music and matching the moves to it. They soon come across a problem while both are excellent dancers, Cooper's four legs and long neck make it hard for them to work together and Guy cannot match Cooper. The solution they come up with is that to get a third troll to join so that two trolls can match each other while the third busts their unique style. They have to rush before every dancer in the village is taken into a group, but luckily Guy knows who to get. At the bakery, Biggie is experimenting with frosting colours. While Mr. Dinkles watches he tries to make frosting brighter then ever before. He comments on Poppy's announcement and while it is exciting the thought of the dance made him nervous. The main problem Biggie has is that whenever he has to dance he is too busy swaying Mr. Dinkles back and fourth that he barely dances himself and he believes no one pays attention to him anyway. Mr. Dinkles Mews and Biggie is horrified that his pet worm is threatening to tell the entire village he is nervous, but another Mew confirms its a joke. Poppy shows up to ask Biggie if he can make some cakes for the dance and he agrees. When she asks, he notes he is excited for it, but to bake not to dance. Guy and Cooper knock on his door and to his surprise they want him to join. Guy tells Biggie to just imagine the 3 of them together. Biggie is unsure but between Poppy, Guy and Cooper he gives a "yes". Poppy leaves as Bridget is making her weekly visit to the village. Guy and Cooper help Biggie finish frosting his cupcakes and then head to Guy's studio. Biggie tries to get out of the dance as he just received a big order from Poppy but they state they will be better made later as they won't dry. Mr. Dinkles mews and has chosen to stay at the bakery and thinks Biggie is stalling. On the way to Guy's dance studio, Biggie is trying to come up with a way to delay things and suggests they go get their music from DJ Suki. As they arrive at DJ Suki's place, Fuzzbert is leaving having had the same idea as they did. In fact all morning DJ's had visitors looking for music for their dance routines, DJ insures them that she will never run out of music, Guy goes for a fast-paced, catchy tune. They receive their tune and head out. Biggie is still looking for a delay and asks for outfits. He convinces them to head to Satin and Chenille, though notes they are expecting the same thing as with DJ Suki, that Trolls have been visiting them all morning.They are surprised when they arrive no one is there but the Twins start to come up with matching outfit ideas for all 3. They took in the final inputs of Guy and Cooper and the 3 left the Twins to it. With the twins done, Biggie can't come up with any more errands to delay dancing. The 3 dance in the studio their own unique style and Guy begins to come up with the duet dance for the two Trolls not in the middle during their trio. He leaves out moves that involve shaking glitter off as cooper and Biggie can't do that. The complex dance moves that Guy comes up with are a struggle for Biggie and he simply can't match them even when Guy slows down. After many attempt, Biggie can't manage the dance and he looses confidence and runs off sobbing. Biggie runs through the village knowing he cannot return to the bakery as that will upset not only Mr. Dinkles but Guy and Cooper will look there first. As he runs through the village a voice grabs his attention, this is the voice of King Peppy. Biggie asks if he knows how to teach others to dance but Peppy is too old to even shuffle a good move, Biggie explains to the King what is wrong and why he is so upset. Peppy starts to point out all the things that Biggie is good at like baking and taking photos of Mr. Dinkles. Peppy recalls a song that once you knew it would get stuck in your head and you'd be able to dance to anything, once you've sung it you can learn any dance. Peppy can't teach him the song though because he cannot remember what it was. Peppy recalls there is one Troll who can help who is known as "Herman the Hermit", he lives on the edge of the forest and has a habit of running away when others approach into his hole. At this point Guy and Biggie catch up for him having searched for him. They apologise for pushing him to learn the dance earlier and Biggie explains Peppy's suggest, the idea of a song that can teach you to dance amazes the pair. The problem is none of the Trolls can approach Herman without causing him to hide, so they ask Peppy if he knows a way to stop Herman hiding. Peppy point them to Branch who is in his bunker. Branch explained before they were friends with the Bergens, Branch sought out Herman's help to gain more information on the Bergens. Branch notes that Herman would not come out for ages and it took him a long time to figure out how to make Herman come out. Branch warns the pair Herman does not hug and the Trolls must not hug him. Branch explains they must take Herman Sweetbug Sticky Sap as it is Herman's favourite thing and he can't get enough of it. All Trolls enjoy this substance, but Branch doesn't have any in his bunker and Biggie doesn't have any at his bakery due to how hard it is to come by, plus Sweetbugs bite. They head to the meadow to get the sap with Branch's note that before they bite the bugs make a droning sound. They squeeze into the home of the bugs and so far it is good, they follow a mild droning sound to where their nest is. Soon they have vats of the sap, but the bugs droning gets louder. The three run to avoid getting bitten.The bug are all bigger then Biggie and as they run Guy send a gust of glitter at the bugs which causes them to have to pause and clean themselves. The trio make it to safety without a single bite, relieved they at least have the sap. The Trolls head a few days later to Herman's hiding hole at the edge of Troll Village with instructions to find it from Branch. As they approach his cave, they are snared in a trap of Herman's making. Herman doesn't like other visitors and when they say they have a question he remarks he doesn't like those either. They offer a jar of the sap in exchange for being let out of the trap and Herman is grateful for the jar. Herman invites them into his home and tells them to make themselves at home, but he has no furniture. Herman makes toast and shares a bit of the Sap with them, as well as tea and then makes a toast to not having visitors unless they bring the sap. They explain why they are here and ask for the song, which Herman called "The Dancemaster's Song". But sadly Herman has also forgotten it. As the trio leaves disappointed, Herman remembers that he tends to remember things when scared and if they scare him he may remember the song. Cooper tries to scare him with "boo" but this does not work. Guy pulls Biggie and Cooper aside and suggest more subtle approaches as Herman is expecting them to attempt to scare him, thus it is not working. Herman falls asleep.The trio look for inspiration on how to scare him but they don't find much luck in his cave or outside. Using collected items and some charcoal from Herman's fire Guy disguises Biggie as a monster. As soon as Herman wakes Biggie springs out growling but Herman sees the soot and isn't scared. The trio give up and try to guess what Herman is scare of, it turns out he is scared of Bergens and they guess he doesn't know the Trolls and Bergens are now friends. The trio end up explaining to him this despite trying to stop Cooper from explaining this. Herman doesn't believe it. The trio leave and Biggie has an idea on how to scare Herman. Bridget is visiting Poppy this day and they hurry back to ask for her help. By the time they arrive Bridget is heading back to Bergen Town, but the Trolls manage to catch up to her. They lead her to Herman and she manages to scare the song out of him. Herman since the song with a croaky voice and Biggie joins in, Biggie starts to dance a jig with Herman. They thank Herman and agree to bring him a big jar of sap next time. They rush back to the studio, Biggie continues to sing so he doesn't forget the lyrics. At the studio the song works and Biggie is finally dancing with Cooper and Guy. They now have to work on their unique dance moves. The twins appear to give them their dance outfits and the trio can only hope they don't restrict movement. At the bakery Biggie is singing to Mr. Dinkles who finds the song annoying. At the dance the trio wait their turn. Smidge and Fuzzbert dance together followed by Karma, Harper and Maddy. The trio follows Satin and Chenille. When the spotlights hit the trio in their turn Smidge is drawn to the fact Guy is actually wearing clothes. Biggie has forgotten the routine but remembers the song and in turn the routine. As they dance Biggie spots Herman at the back of the crowd. After the routine is done Biggie receives a hug from Herman who states he definitely owes him a jar of sap now. Category:Books